Just Some Files
by Fanfictionia
Summary: Bree Davenport never realized that subjects A, B, and C weren't the only subjects of their kind. She never realized that there were more of them, until she took drastic measures to get the files in the desk. Taking risks she never thought she would take, Bree enters a new journey, and realizes the true meaning of being a hero. This file wasn't just a file. It was a life changer.


**Hi guys! Fanfictionia here, bringing you another story. Let's get on with the story quickly!**

* * *

 _"And we are all connected to each other. In a circle, in a hoop that never ends." -Pochahontas_

* * *

I've never really realized how lucky I am, to be part of something.

Something big.

Because I never realized that I _was_ part of something.

Something big.

The world, the entire universe, is an ever moving being that moves without your consent. If you're too slow, you're left behind. If you're too fast, you're blown away. You have to be at pace with the world, the universe. But people don't want to be at pace. People want it their way, and only their way.

That's the reason why most of us die, without making a mark on the world. No one's going to remember the grandfather of a little girl, who died holding her hand. No one's going to remember the little children who died in Iran.

That's why I'm so lucky to be part of something.

Something big.

And it's just so depressing how I never realized it until evil's descendent picked it up and slapped me across the face with it.

I-Bree Davenport-never realized anything, until told by evil about the files in the cold, metal desk.

* * *

"Excuse me Miss, but no one is permitted here. Miss! Miss!"

Then just like that, the guard was out cold.

Yeah, I've been acting odd this week. At first, I was just quiet. I didn't really talk, I just trained with the students, fed myself, and went to my capsule for sleep. It got worse though. Soon I was oddly fatigued, and I just wasn't that hungry or thirsty anymore. My meals got smaller and smaller. I stopped moving less and less. No, I wasn't starving myself. I didn't realize at the time that I was acting odd. I don't think anyone realized that I was acting odd. If they did, they didn't say anything about it. Once I realized I was acting odd, I suddenly knew why.

I was missing someone. So that's why I'm here, in a maximum security prison-visiting my old buddy Sebastian.

I ran down the hallways, following the rhythm to my clicking footsteps echoing through the darkness. Running through corridors, twisting and turning at every end. It was almost like a maze. But lucky for me, I knew where he was.

Welcome to cell 10#, or better yet-the most well guarded cell in this prison. There were guards posted at every corridor leading to it, and that door looked like nothing I could get into. But call me crazy, I went anyways.

I've gone too far to turn back now.

Using two abilities at once really put a strain on my system, but it had to be done. Using speed and invisibility, I managed to knock out all the guards, and using the key I obtained, I entered the cell. First thing I noticed was how cold it was in there. Though there were no windows to let winter's wind in, my arms were pricking with ice. I should've have worn a mission suit, but of course I didn't think that through.

Second thing I noticed was a aggravated face looking up at me. Both of the arms belonging to the beat up body were chained to the wall, and the feet were bent at an odd angle. My breath started to quicken, and soon, the equal spacing between my breathing was uneven. Suddenly, I was choking on my own breath. I just felt numb, like my knees were going to buckle suddenly.

I still felt better than I did the past couple weeks.

"What do you want?" Sebastian growled, his lip curling in disgust. Suddenly, I just wanted to get out of here. To abandon my mission and run away. After all, that's what I'm good at-running away. I couldn't reply. What was it that I wanted? Why did I come here? I risked everything just to come here, but yet I didn't know why.

Yet I knew what I had to do.

"I-I wanted to see you. I've been feeling...odd, these past couple weeks. My instincts brought me here." I mumbled, but yet he could still hear me. He could still understand, unlike anyone else.

Not even Adam or Chase could understand what I'm about to do.

"Your instincts were right. I know you Bree. Better than anyone else. I have something that you want. But, do you have something of my value in return? Or else you're just wasting my time," Sebastian chuckled, "I'm very busy as you can see. Prison is taking up my time."

I knew what he meant, so this deal had to be done fast.

I knelt down, so we could see each other on an eye to eye level. There, just in a volume in which I could hear, his voice hissed-

"Don't forget about the files, the paper files, in a metal drawer. They're located in your old lab-Douglas's desk." I only nodded in response to this. I got up to leave this horrible, wretched sight, but my arm got pulled back. By Sebastian.

"Bree, be careful alright. This is a dangerous path to go down, and if anyone finds out about you being here...I. Just be careful, alright?" He cared about me. He truly cared about me. A small smile crept along my face.

"Yeah, you too." I reply. Turning to leave, I threw something back, which he caught.

I didn't look back as I left the prison. This was a dangerous game I was playing, and if I looked back, I was afraid I would break down. I was afraid I would abort the mission.

Because I threw back 3 bionic chips. One for Tank, one for Lexi, and one for Sebastian.

* * *

I thought that would be the last time I saw the prison. Boy was I wrong.

Not even a day later, I awoke to my capsule being bombarded with knocks. Apparently, Sebastian and his "crew" escaped the prison. I had to investigate the scene, with my brothers and and Douglas.

What an unexpected surprise (note my sarcasm).

So know, as I lug through the ash of the exploded cell, I note the skid marks. I note all the events that happened yesterday.

And I escape the investigation.

I speed into my old lab, but I don't have time to appreciate the memories that happened there. I don't have time to do anything but look for Douglas's desk. I rummage through the desk, until I come upon a drawer. It was hidden pretty well, located underneath the top of the desk. It was small, and only one file dropped out.

This was the file Sebastian was talking about. This was the file I risked everything for.

This was a file labeled "Subjects A-Z".

 **So how do you like that? This is my second story for the Lab Rats fandom. I didn't really like the formatting of it, but I'm still getting used to being back home (I go to a boarding school which ended last week). This is a story which I'm really excited to start, so this was basically the little preview. This is not an Evil Bree story (though it seems that way for every Lab Rats story I try to create), and it will be extremely OC heavy. I just hope none of them become Mary Sues/Gary Stus :). Also, I think the shipping of Bree/Sebastian will take place, but I'm not sure yet. So yeah, um, I hoped you liked it. See ya'll later!**


End file.
